Moonlight of Changes
by Rhea
Summary: After his 4th year, Harry Potter doesn’t know how he’ll be able to continue on, until he finds himself changing – in more ways than one. *This story is being rewritten.
1. Return to Privet Drive????

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the Harry Potter books. The only things I own are the plot and the things my crazy imagination comes up with.  
  
Summary: After his 4th year, Harry Potter doesn't know how he'll be able to continue on, until he finds himself changing – in more ways than one.  
  
A/N: This is a rewrite of my story that I had out before. I didn't like how it was going, so I changed it a bit. I would like to thank Firefox and Nibowin Black for reviewing my story the first time I put it out. THX!!  
  
  
  
1 Moonlight of Changes  
  
Chapter One – Return to Privet Drive?????  
  
Harry Potter loaded the last of his school supplies into his uncle's car and then gave Ron and Hermione one last wave good-bye before turning and getting into the car. The sad smile disappeared as soon as he sat down, and a hardened look came onto his face as he recalled what had happened at the end of his fourth year. Even his uncle, who had been about to yell at him, could tell that now was not the time to be messing with him.  
  
Harry stepped out of his uncle's car and glumly looked at Number 4, Privet Drive. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the summer with the Dursleys as his only company – if he could even call them that. He wished more than anything that he could stay the Weasleys, but knew that was impossible since Voldemort had once again risen to power.  
  
'In fact', he thought bitterly, 'I can't get close to anyone now without having to worry about whether they are going to be safe.'  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the front door of the house slam shut. With a sigh, he picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk, and began the tiresome task of dragging them to his room. When he arrived there, he set them down, and turned around only to see his uncle filling the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Boy," his uncle snarled, "We have signed up Dudley for summer karate lessons, and decided that you will also join him – if nothing else than to keep you out of your aunt's hair."  
  
Throughout this little "speech", Harry's mouth had dropped open in astonishment, and he now found himself struggling to speak.  
  
"B…but, Uncle Vernon."  
  
"No buts," his uncle snapped. "You are going, and that's that. Also, one more thing." Here his eyes had an evil gleam in them. "I will not tolerate a repeat of last year's incident. If anything happens that seems even remotely related to your – abnormality -, or if you mention one word of it to anyone, I will have you out of our lives faster than you can blink."  
  
"All right, okay." Harry sighed. Then he looked at his uncle carefully. "But only if you let me work at a job, too."  
  
"Fine." Vernon snapped, turning a bit purple. "As long as you remember to complete all of your chores every day."  
  
And with that he stormed out into the hall, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed once again and looked around his room.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to be in this room all summer long."  
  
Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry looked at her and laughed. Then he sobered, and went downstairs to begin looking for a job.  
  
Coming into the kitchen, Harry wasn't surprised to find Dudley doing what he loved to do most – eating. The only difference now was that instead of cookies and cakes, he was eating carrots and celery.  
  
Uncle Vernon was at the table, drinking coffee and looking at his newspaper. When Harry asked him for the classifieds, Vernon looked at him disgustedly, but thrust the section at him. Flipping through the paper, Harry noticed that a park, located only several blocks away, was in need of a caretaker. Harry thought this would be a great job – he could stay outside for work and there wouldn't be too many people around to bother him.  
  
So, shouting back to Uncle Vernon that he was leaving, Harry traveled down the street to talk to the owner of the ad.  
  
************  
  
2 About four weeks had passed, and Harry had almost found himself enjoying his summer. Between his karate lessons, his job at the park, his chores, and his homework, he didn't have time to worry about whether Voldemort was up to anything.  
  
In karate, he had found himself excelling at all of the block and attack techniques with ease, and had been moved up to a purple belt within three weeks. Although the sensei hold told him he just had a natural talent, Harry felt uneasy about it. Ever since Hogarts had let out, Harry had been feeling powerful – too powerful. He hadn't been able to control himself sometimes, and little – incidents – had tended to happen; although he fixed them before anyone could notice. But, he just felt that if he didn't get rid of this extra power soon, he would pop. There was only one problem though, he had no idea how.  
  
But, there was no doubt that the best part of his summer was his job. The feeling he experienced maintaining a park that he could pretty much call 'his' was incredible. When he received his first paycheck, Harry had pretty much splurged it all. He now had clothes that actually fit, and a griffin necklace that he had seen in a store window. He had also finally given up and bought contacts after his glasses had fell off and broke while he was working.  
  
One day, when he was walking past his bedroom mirror, he stopped, spun around, and looked into it again. He couldn't recognize the person who was staring back at him. Hauling things back and forth in the sun day after day had given him a solid brown tan, while the karate lessons and constant chores had finally given him some muscles – getting rid of his scrawny look. Since he was now able to buy more food and eat properly, he saw he had grown at least four inches since Hogwarts had let out, and his face was more mature without his bottle-cap glasses. Also, his hair was no longer wild but long, since he – to his aunt's annoyance- had refused to get haircuts, and he was now able to put it back in a ponytail.  
  
All in all, Harry saw himself as a whole new person. He was hoping this would mean that if anyone from the wizarding world were to pass him, that they wouldn't recognize him either. He didn't feel up to answering questions about how he felt about the tournament last year, or if Voldemort had really risen to power.  
  
3 That night, Harry said a "good night" to Hedwig and happily went to sleep, not knowing how much his life was about to change.  
  
4  
  
5 He found himself dreaming that he was at Hogwarts, laughing with Ron about some prank that they had just pulled off, when he heard a voice seemingly from inside his head say "It's time". The dream-Harry felt bewildered, he knew that there had to be something wrong with him, but didn't have time to dwell on it because he felt himself being drawn outside by some force he couldn't identify.  
  
As he ran toward the Forbidden Forest, Harry felt a slight tickling twinge start in his legs, and then quickly spread to the rest of his body. He felt as though he were transforming, and soon found himself rushing through the forest on what seemed to be four legs instead of two.  
  
Running through the forest, other animals began joining up with him, and almost seemed to be supporting and encouraging him. Although Harry was confused, he found he was enjoying being able to run to swiftly through the forest.  
  
Then, slowly, the other animals left and Harry found himself running alone to the edge of a clearing.  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I am just looking at what sort of response I will get to this. LOTS MORE TO COME!! I know this chapter is going slow, but the following chapters should be much better. So, feel free to flame. (Remember, R/R!!!! ()  
  
Rhea (used to be: goddess_of_earth) 


	2. Running from Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the Harry Potter books. The only things I own are the plot and the things my crazy imagination comes up with.  
  
Summary: After his 4th year, Harry Potter doesn't know how he'll be able to continue on, until he finds himself changing - in more ways than one.  
  
**I changed the settings, and hopefully everyone should be able to review, not just those who are signed on.  
  
  
  
Moonlight of Changes  
  
Chapter Two - Running from Yourself  
  
Slowly stepping to the edge Harry was about to go farther in when wizard in dark cloaks began apparating into all parts of the clearing.  
  
Harry was shocked that this was happening at first, but then realized just how far into the Dark Forest he must be. He didn't have any more time to dwell on it because then the greatest of all horrors appeared before the deatheaters, silencing them - Voldemort.  
  
Harry felt a great anger begin to well up inside of him, and then was astonished to hear himself - growling? Hearing this noise come from him, Harry glanced down and noticed for the first time his big blacks paws that were tense against the ground. He really couldn't see anymore of himself, so he stopped his examination and concentrated on all of the Death Eaters who were now bowing low to the ground  
  
The deatheaters had gotten into their customary circles and then bowed low to their lord, waiting to see (some with great fear) what this meeting would bring. Voldemort watched them gather and then called forward to talk with him, causing the Death Eater's hood to fall down. Harry noted with loathing that it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You are certain this will work, my dear slave? I would hate to have to punish you for having failed me again, Lucius." Voldemort spoke in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I am positive this plan will not fail, my Lord." Lucius said confidently, yet looking slightly worried.  
  
"I hope so, for your sake." Voldemort quietly said. "Yet, it will almost disappoint me if this does succeed - to not be able to deliver the final blow myself. But it is a brilliant plan - to hire a muggle killer instead of sending one of my chosen ones. Although, I think some need their loyalty to be tested."  
  
Here Voldemort stopped and looked around the assembled wizards, as if searching one out, but then spoke again.  
  
"I assume the plan is almost completed?"  
  
"Yes," Lucius muttered. "He's almost at the boy's house, even as we speak."  
  
"Good," Voldemort purred. "You have devised a plan worthy of praise. You just should hope that it carries out the way you had intended."  
  
"Thank you my master." Lucius said. With that he swept back once more into the ranks of Death Eaters, pulling up his hood.  
  
"By tomorrow," Voldemort announced. "We shall have the news. And whether or not punishments will need to be dealt out. Until then, have - fun."  
  
At this dismissal, all of the Death Eaters began to apparate away once again. Harry was about to step into the clearing once again, when he was jolted awake by the sound of something slamming into, and through, his window.  
  
Shaken awake, Harry stared at the thing - no, man - who had now stood back up and was advancing rapidly towards Harry. Harry grabbed his glasses, shoved them on, and dove for his wand, which he had left lying on his desk. But, the intruder decided he didn't want to wait, and leapt toward him pulling out, not a wand, but an eight-inch knife.  
  
Diving to the side, Harry missed the direct attack, but didn't move quite fast enough and felt the blade slice down over his forehead and cheek, barely missing his left eye.  
  
Crying out in pain and shaking his head, trying to get the blood out of his eye, Harry finally reached his wand. Pointing it at the man, Harry shouted "stupify" and conjured up ropes that tied themselves around the unconscious man.  
  
Harry sank down onto his bed with relief. But then the Dursleys came charging into his room.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that!?!" shouted Uncle Vernon. Then his eyes fell on the tied and unconscious man on the floor, and the wand that Harry still held in his hand.  
  
"Been doing magic, have you!?!," he roared, "Well, you know what this means! OUT!"  
  
"But Uncle Vernon," Harry pleaded, "I didn't know this was going to happen, and anyways, I stopped him for you!"  
  
"I do not care," Vernon snapped, "I expect you out of our house and lives in ten minutes. Petunia, dear, would you please call the police?"  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well, to get this piece of filth removed, but maybe I can have them remove TWO pieces at once, hmmm?"  
  
"No, no. That's quite alright. I'm leaving."  
  
Harry quickly gathered all of his school supplies and personal belongings and placed them into his trunk. Picking up Hedwig's cage and his trunk he walked down the stairs and out the front door for the last time in his life.  
  
Once outside, Harry walking about a block away and then stopped, having no idea what he was going to do. Finally, he thought of the Knight Bus. Rummaging through his trunk once again, he came up with his moneybag, wand, and one of his cloaks. Although the cloak was too short now, Harry put in on and then threw up his hood, completely throwing his face into the shadow that the hood made. Harry figured he wouldn't be recognized, but really didn't feel like taking any chances. Lifting his wand up, he waited and then hastily stepped back as Bus came careening into view.  
  
"Good evening," Stan said cheerfully, stepping off the bus. "Welcome to The Knight Bus. Come aboard and we can take you anywhere on land. Where are you headed too?"  
  
Harry almost laughed in relief that Stand didn't recognize him. Keeping his head down so that his face stayed hidden, he replied:  
  
"Hogsmeade. And I'll be paying for just the ride." Harry would have liked to stay at The Leaky Cauldron, but couldn't risk having Tom or anyone else recognizing him.  
  
"Hogsmeade, eh?" Stan said. "Well, that's a purty far distance away. It'll cost ya 'irteen sickles."  
  
Harry gave the money to Stan, grabbed his trunk and cage, and followed Stan to a bed.  
  
"Now just sit right 'ere and relax. We'll arrive at yur stop in abou' ten minutes."  
  
Harry laid down, and in a short amount of time, he heard his stop being called. Getting off and thanking Stan for his help, Harry started down the path toward The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Passing by a dark alley, Harry heard a small rustling noise. Stopping, his curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously edged closer. As he moved in, a small cat jumped out from a box and landed in front of him.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise and then laughed softly in part relief.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't go around scaring people like that."  
  
Turning around, he crouched down to pick up his things which he had left at the entrance. The last thing he was conscious of was a quick movement behind him before everything turned black.  
  
************************************** Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
zeynel jake potter VyingQuill Fireangle clingon87 RicaSiegaBlossom  
  
THX!!! (  
  
There! Another chapter done! What will happen next? I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next two weeks, but I still have homework - even during summer!! URG!  
  
Rhea 


End file.
